New Dead Guy On the Block
by Amaranthine Night
Summary: Please excuse the cheesy essence of this story. It is my first. It is about Buffy,obviously, and two new characters, Kina and Justin. Kina moves to escape her past, but it catches up to her. I wikll post the prequel soon, so all of this will make more sen


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
"New Dead Guy on the Block"  
  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 1 Buffy Summers walked down the dark alley with her Slayer senses on high alert. Her new friend Kina Holmes, as she was known in Sunnydale, walked at her side. Buffy usually didn't like it when friends patrolled with her. She felt like it put them in extra danger, but Kina had insisted. Suddenly a vampire stepped out at them from the darkness. Buffy protectively stepped in front of her friend, holding Mr. Pointy firmly in hand. Surprisingly though, the vampire did not attack. Instead he spoke." I come with a message Slayer." He said," Though my master does not like you, he does not wish to harm to you, he only wishes that you stay out of his way." Buffy wasted no time replying. "I'm the Slayer." She said," I don't really give vampires what they want, no matter what they say." The vampire replied calmly, but still threateningly, "I warn you Slayer," He said "My master is very powerful. He could kill you very easily. If you stay out of his way, you shall not be harmed, but if you try to stop him, you will die." Then Kina stepped forward and said, "Buffy isn't afraid of you or your master. In fact she could kick your master's ass with one hand tied behind her back. The vampire looked at her closely eyes widening as he said, "It is you. You are here. My master will be very pleased that I found you. Know this; my master shall come for you soon. His love for you is great. Not even death could stop it. In fact, it has made both his love for you and himself stronger. He will come for you soon Kristina." Then the vampire turned to walk away, and as he walked off he said, "You will join him. You will join him and very soon too." Buffy chased after the vampire and they fought, while Kina stayed where she stood in total shock. As Buffy walked back dusting her self off, she said, "I wonder what that was all about." Then she saw Kina. Buffy seeing how shocked and frightened her friend looked she asked, "Kina are you all right?'' For a moment Kina said nothing, but then so quietly that Buffy could barely hear she mumbled, "He's here.'' Then she faced Buffy and said a little louder, "He's here. Oh god Buffy. He's here!" At first Buffy had no idea who Kina was talking about, but then it hit her. Kina had to be talking about Nick, her psycho ex-boyfriend who had tried to kill her before she moved to Sunnydale, because she tried to leave him. Buffy, not exactly knowing what to do said, "Maybe we should go see Giles. He'll know what to do." Kina just nodded her head in silence, and they walked to Giles's house without saying a word the entire way there.  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was almost mid-night as they sat in Giles's living room. Kina was still partially shocked when they got there, so Buffy told Giles the whole story, including what the vampire had said. After that it was silent for a few moments. Finally, Giles who had been deep in thought spoke up. "Are you sure that this vampire was talking about Nick?'' He asked.  
  
Kina who hadn't spoken since her and Buffy had been in the alley said, "I don't I have any other psycho ex-boyfriends, who are out to get revenge on me." Giles thought a moment before saying, "I suppose you're right." Then Buffy spoke. "What do you think we should do?" She asked. Giles again went back into deep thought, as he often did. Then he replied, "Maybe you could go to Kina's apartment and keep an eye on her, or she could stay at your house for a few days.'  
  
I don't think my mom would really appreciate last minute sleep over at my house." Buffy replied. "And what about Kina's roommate?" Kina wasted no time in replying, "She's out of town." She said. "So it would be fine if you stayed at my house for a couple of nights." Giles didn't waste any time when he said," All right, it's settled then. Buffy will stay at your house for a couple of nights."  
  
As he got up to take them to the door, the clock chimed twelve times to let them know that it was mid-night. As Buffy and Kina walked out, Giles said, "Get some sleep, and I'll see you at school tomorrow. You can tell me how things went then."  
  
***  
  
"Thanks Buffy. I really appreciate this." Kina said once they reached the apartment. "No problem. I know you are pretty freaked out." Buffy said. "Besides you're one of my best friends. Plus, it is my job." Kina thought a moment before replying. "Yeah I guess you're right, but still it is really nice of you. So, Buffy if you're going to be here with me, who's going to do patrol?" Buffy thought a moment, and then said, "I don't know. We should ask Giles tomorrow. Now we should get some sleep we do have school tomorrow." "Yeah. Guess so." Kina said as she out the light. "Well, goodnight, Buffy." Buffy replied, "Yeah goodnight." Knowing that it probably wasn't going to be one.  
  
***  
Buffy and Kina walked into the library the next morning to see the whole "Scooby Doo Gang" waiting for them. Buffy and Kina were both pretty tired, because they had tossed and turned all night long. "How did things go last night?" Giles asked when he saw them. "After we got to Kina's apartment, things were pretty uneventful." Buffy said only partially truthfully. Her and Kina were both pretty tired, because they had tossed and turned all night long. "I assume that's a good thing." Giles said. "Yes Giles, that's a good thing." Kina said as she sat down next to Justin, her boyfriend. "What happened?" A worried looking Xander asked, "Why did you stay at Kina's apartment last night? Is something wrong?" Xander had liked Kina since the first day she walked up the steps to Sunnydale High School. Unfortunately for Xander, Justin won her over first. "Only the fact that her psycho-ex boyfriend moved into town." Buffy said to Xander. "Well are you sure?" Willow asked. "I think it's safe to say 'yeah'." Buffy replied.  
"Well how do you know?" Justin asked, "I mean how did you find out?" "Buffy and I found out last night when we were patrolling." Kina started, "This vampire came up and warned Buffy to stay out of 'his masters' way. When I stepped out from behind Buffy he obviously recognized me because he said 'his master' was coming for me, and that I would join him soon." Kina finished a chill running down her spine.  
"Speaking of patrol," Buffy said, "whose going to patrol if I'm with Kina?" Giles thought a moment before saying, "Well I guess she could just go with you." "Okay with me." Buffy said, "Is that okay with you Kina?" Buffy asked, and Kina just silently nodded her head. "All right then." Buffy said with fake cheeriness, "I guess you and I are on for patrol. "Yeah", Kina said quietly as Justin held her tight, "Guess so."  
***  
That evening, after school, back at Kina's apartment, the girls sat and talked about what they were going to do. "Hey Buffy." Kina said. "Yeah." Buffy replied lazily. "What did you tell your mom you needed to stay at my house for?" "I told her I had a huge English test, and I needed you to help me study. Why?" "Oh I was just wondering." "Maybe we should go see Angel, and see if he knows anything we don't about this." Kina suggested after a few moments of silence. "Yeah, maybe you're right." Buffy said, "In fact, lets go see him now." And with that, the girls left.  
***  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The girls stood outside the door to Angel's apartment. They knocked, but there was no answer "I guess he's not home." Kina said. "Yeah, I guess so. Let's go." Buffy said, but as they turned to leave, six vampires came from around the corner. When they turned to leave the other way they realized that they were surrounded by vampires on both sides. "We are here for you Kristina. It is time for you to join him." A young girl vampire, about fourteen or sixteen, said. Realizing that they were trapped, Buffy didn't waste any time.  
  
"Get inside Angel's apartment right now." Buffy said to Kina, as she roundhouse kicked a vampire in the face, knocking him and several others to the ground. "But..." Kina said. "Now!" Buffy said maybe a little rougher than she should have. "Okay." Kina said as she went over to the door.  
When she opened it, she found Angel standing there. "Hi," Kina said, "Mind if I come in?" "Uh, no." A very confused Angel said. "What's going on?" Angel asked as Kina slipped past. "And who are they?" He asked Buffy as he stepped out into the hallway to help. "They're here for Kina," Buffy replied still fighting the vampires. "That's why I sent her inside." Angel, who was helping, but still a little confused, simply replied, "Okay."  
"Her psycho-ex boyfriend, Nick, is in town to get her, and these guys are here to bring her to him." Buffy said as a vampire tried to attack her from behind. "I guess he is a very powerful vampire. These guys go around calling him 'their master'. Whatever." Buffy said as she staked the vampire that had attacked her from behind. "Not going to happen." A no longer confused, but now very, very angry Angel said. Angel and Kina had been good friends almost as long as Kina had been in Sunnydale. "Where were you?" Buffy asked. "I was in the shower." Angel replied.  
As Buffy fought the last vampire on her side, Angel, in vampire face, fought the last on his side. The one Buffy fought was the one who had told them that they were here for Kina. "You cannot stop him Slayer." She said. Angel, who had killed the last vampire on his side, now stood behind Buffy, listening, but ready to help if needed. The vampire continued, "He will have her. She is his true love. They are soul mates. They belong together. He will have her." Buffy kicked her in the face, "Not on my watch he won't. Besides, it's kind of hard to have a soul mate when you don't have a soul." She replied.  
The vampire let out a hideous laugh, and Buffy lifted her stake. Before the stake pierced the vampire's dead heart, the vampire said, "Kill me, but you cannot stop him." Buffy brought the stake home. As the stake hit, "The vampire said, "You are too late." and turned to dust. As Buffy and Angel wiped the dust off themselves, they heard an extremely terrified scream. "Kina!" Buffy and Angel said in unison, and headed for the door.  
***  
Kina had been looking at some of Angel's things, when she turned around, she saw that Nick was standing right behind her, and she let out a scream. "Hello." He said, "I've been waiting to see you again for a very long time." Kina backed up and bumped into the wall. She took the cross that she had worn for protection off from around her neck, and put it between them. "Stay away from me." She said her voice cracking in panicked fear.  
"I'm warning you. Buffy and Angle are right outside, so just stay away." He laughed the most hideous and most terrifying laugh she had ever heard in her entire life. "My dear Kristina, or is it Kina now?" He said as he stepped up right in front of her. "Your foolish slayer friend and that stupid vampire with a soul cannot stop me." He lifted his hand, made a small gesture and the cross flew across the room, as Kina let out a small scream of terror as flew out of her hand. He stepped closer and took her in his arms.  
"You are mine. We are meant to be together." He said as Kina struggled in vain against his strong grip. As he leaned in closer to bite her, the premonition came. She was tied to a chair and gagged and he came over, he stroked her hair talked to her, and then he bit her. At first she struggled, but then she just stopped. Then she saw herself lying on a bed, eyes closed, and not moving. Then she saw the thing that scared her the most. She saw herself, as a vampire standing next to him.  
Then, the premonition was over, and she felt his sharp vampire teeth sink into her skin. She struggled more, as she felt the feeling of weakness, and dizziness coming over her. Before she could go unconscious, she kicked him as hard as she could. When he doubled over in pain on the floor, she tried to run, but he reached out and grabbed her ankle, and she fell to the floor as well. As she struggled to get away, he stood up and pulled her up with him. As he leaned in to bite her again, Kina heard the door finally open, and then close. "Hey fang face," Buffy said" Get away from my friend. As he turned to walk away, Kina slumped to floor, suddenly unable to walk. Angel quickly walked over to help her. When he asked if she was okay, she just leaned into him, and sobbed softly while he held and comforted her. They looked over and saw Buffy and Nick standing across from each other. "Foolish slayer. You cannot stop me." Nick said, "We are meant to be together. No matter how hard you try you cannot stop me."  
"Watch me." Buffy said in her stance ready to charge. But when she charged at him, he simply lifted his hand, made another small gesture, and Buffy flew into the wall behind her. He looked over at Kina and said, "I will be back for you." And before Buffy could get up to stop him, he was gone. Buffy walked over to where Kina and Angel were sitting. Angel had comforted her, and she had stopped crying.  
"We should go see Giles." Buffy said, "This guy is pretty powerful, and we should get as much info on him as possible." When Angel and Kina stood up, Kina suddenly got very dizzy. Buffy asked her if she was all right, but Kina could barely hear her. They started to talk to her, but the words didn't reach her. Then, everything went black.  
*** Giles was re-shelving books in the library when Buffy, and Angel, who was carrying an unconscious Kina, walked in. "Oh my." He said. "What happened? Is she all right?" Angel carefully took her over and gently laid her on the couch. "She passed out at Angel's house. We aren't sure if she's okay or not." Buffy replied. She then told Giles the whole story, while he carefully examined her for injuries. He paid most attention to the marks on her neck. "Buffy." He said, "Didn't you say when you found her, he was leaning in to bite her?" Buffy looked up from the floor and said, "Yeah. Why?" "Because would appear that he had already bitten her before you arrived."  
Looking even more worried Angel said, "Are you sure?" Giles not wasting time said, "Quite sure. She has bite marks on her neck. Why?" Before Angel could answer, the library doors burst open, and Willow, Oz, Xander, and Justin walked into the room. Willow stopped dead in her tracks seeing Kina laying on the couch so fast the others ran into her. The others immediately followed her gaze, and Justin quickly ran to her, with Xander close behind, followed by the others. "What happened? Is she okay?" Both Justin and Xander asked together. "We think she'll be fine" Giles said reassuringly. "What happened?" Justin, who was now sitting next to her on the floor and gently stroking her hair, asked. Buffy, Angel, and Giles filled everybody in on the night's events. Just as they finished, Justin said, "Hey guys I think she's waking up." "What happened?" A very dizzy and tired Kina asked. But before anyone could answer, every terrifying memory came back. "Ohmigod!" She said trying to sit up, but instantly lying back down because of the terrible pain in her head. "What are we going to do? He's coming. He's going to look for me. He's not going to give up." She said very quickly and panicky. "You're safe for now." Giles said. Then Buffy said, "Now we have to come up with plan. He's going to come more prepared next time." "You're probably right. We may also need to do some research. I don't think I know what kind of vampire he is." Giles said. "I know", Angel said. "He's a psycho- hypnosis vampire. As far as I know they're pretty rare. I've only seen one, and that was about one hundred years ago." He explained. "They got that name because they are usually very psychotic, and very dangerous, plus they can hypnotize their victims with their eyes, and their voice, and sometimes they can read your mind." "They can also make objects fly across the room with a flick of their hand, as Kina, Buffy, and I saw him do tonight. Also when they bite their victims it can be like a homing device and the victim can sometimes suffer a great deal of pain when the vampire is around them." He finished. "Well, he obviously seems very dangerous." Giles said. "So what's the plan?" Buffy asked. Giles thought about this for a moment before replying, "Kina is obviously not in a state to be moved. So I suggest we could all watch her in shifts while the rest of us, though Angel seems to know all we need to know about him, do some research to see if we can defeat him." As soon as Giles finished, Xander immediately said, "I'll take the first shift." When she saw the looks being given to him, Willow said, "I'll help him watch her. I'll also make sure Xander behaves himself." Then Oz spoke up; "I'll also help." "Awe, I feel so loved." Kina said. "We only want to protect you." Willow said. "Protect me from whom, Nick or Xander?" Kina said. "Both." Oz replied. That made everyone smile, which was good because it helped to break some tension. "I'm severely hurt by your comments." Xander said with a sad expression, but a touch of laughter in his voice. "We were only kidding Xander." Willow said. This time the weird looks were directed at her. "Well I guess the rest of us are off to do research." Giles said. "Yeah." Justin said, "Just a second." He said as the other researchers followed Giles to his office. "Are you sure you'll be O.K.?" Justin asked Kina. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm starting to feel better already. Besides, I've got three of my best friends to watch over me." "Well if you're sure..." He said. "I'm sure." She said. "Well O.K. I have to go do research." Justin said. "Okay I think I'll just take a nap." She said sleepily, punctuating her sentence with a yawn. "Okay," He said as he leaned in to gently kiss her on the lips. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said as he walked off. Then she drifted off to sleep.  
***  
She was having a nightmare. Everywhere she turned, he was there. So she ran, and ran down what seemed like a never-ending hallway. It felt like her lungs were going to burst. "I'm coming for you. I'm coming and you cannot escape." She heard his voice say. Finally, when she felt like she was going to die from exhaustion, she saw a door at the end of the hallway. It felt like she had been running for hundreds of miles when she finally reached the door. She was happy because it seemed like she could finally escape. But when she opened the door she saw him standing there, and he said, "I told you I was coming didn't I?"  
Then she jolted awake. She almost screamed when she saw someone standing over her, but she realized it was Xander just in time. "Xander get away from me." She said. "Sorry." He said, "Are you okay? You were breathing really heavy, and you were tossing and turning a lot." "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. I hope." Kina replied. "What you mean, you hope?" Oz asked. "I mean I hope it was just a nightmare and not a premonition." Kina said. "What do you mean premonition?" Willow asked looking just as confused as the other two did. "I'm mean premonition like as in vision. You know I can see the future." Kina said not really remembering that she hadn't yet told her friends about her premonitions. "We know what premonitions are." Xander said," But since when do you have them?" Kina slapped her head, which instantly caused her even more pain than she was all ready in, just remembering that she still hadn't told her friends. "OOPS, stupid me. I forgot I hadn't told you. Sorry. Well, I guess you know now don't you." She said feeling really stupid. "I haven't told anybody else yet, so please don't tell them." "Okay." The others said in unison. "So when did you start having them?" Willow asked. "About two months ago." Kina replied. "When are you planning on telling Giles? There is a possibility he could get upset at you for not telling him. Even though next to Buffy, you and Willow are like the 'Golden Children'." Xander said. Giles was pretty fond of both Willow and Kina, and everyone knew it too. They were pretty good researchers. They were also both extremely intelligent. Willow was really good with the computers, books, and research, while Kina was really good with books, research, writing, and could use a computer if needed. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Xander." Kina said. "But I wasn't really sure how to tell any of you, especially Giles and Justin. It's not exactly as easy as telling somebody how your day went, Xander." Kina finished. "Sorry. We didn't mean to upset you." Willow said gently. "No it's O.K. I didn't mean to get grouchy. I'm just a little stressed out right now." Kina replied looking very tired again. "Yeah. Having a psycho- ex chase you down has got to be pretty stressful. Xander said. "Thank you again Xander, for pointing out the obvious." Kina said. "Just doing my job." Xander replied. "You should really rest now." Willow said to Kina, "You look really tired." "I am," She said as she lied back down. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
***  
Chapter 4  
This time she was sure it was a premonition. She saw the glass from the windows brake. She saw herself tied to a chair again, but this time, Willow, Oz, and Xander were also tied to chairs across from. She saw him. He was holding Xander who was tied up. By the way he was holding him, she couldn't tell if he was going to break Xander's neck or bite him. She saw herself cry out, but she couldn't tell what she was saying. Then she saw herself at an altar standing by him. Then she saw herself running from him, with her friends a short distance behind them. She ran into the room that was in her premonition before. He followed her in, and grabbed her. Then she saw her friends, and herself lying in the bed, but this time, Xander was by the bed crying. Oz was crying a little while he comforted Willow who was also crying. Then it was over, and there was nothing. It was very quiet and still. Then she heard glass breaking...  
  
***  
  
They were watching her. She was tossing and turning again. They heard her crying out several times. They heard her say, "No. Don't hurt them. I'll do what you want, just please don't hurt them." And it was starting to worry them. "Think it's another nightmare?" Xander asked. "I think it's a premonition." Willow answered. "What makes you think that?" Xander asked. "I think she would have woken up by now if it was a nightmare." Oz answered. "Yeah I guess you're right." Xander said. Just then she stopped moving. Everything got really quiet. It seemed like the world the world had stopped moving because there was no noise, and nothing moved. Then somebody jumped through the window. It was a vampire. At least ten or eleven more crawled through after him. Willow screamed. Three vampires stepped forward. Though they all struggled, Xander fought the most. When Willow tried to scream again, a rag was put on her face. She smelt the smell of chloroform right before passing out. The same was done to Oz. Xander watched as his two friends were taken away by the vampires. The lead vampire stepped toward Xander, and he fought harder to get away. Apparently the vampires hadn't noticed Kina lying on the couch because the vampire looked at Xander and said, "Where is she?" "Where is who?" Xander replied. Without warning the vampire punched Xander hard in the face.  
***  
  
Chapter 5 Kina woke up to Willow screaming. She knew it had begun. That there was no way to stop it now. She lay absolutely still. She couldn't move or talk. It almost felt like she couldn't even breathe. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw them take away her friends. She saw the vampire punch Xander. "Where is she?" He asked again. "I don't know who you're talking about." Xander said. His nose and lip were bleeding, and he was spat out blood when he finished talking. The vampire punched him in the stomach, and Xander doubled over in pain on the floor. Kina forced herself to slowly sit up. Then she forced herself to speak. "I'm right here." She said quietly. The vampire turned around, and Xander looked up in shock. The lead vampire ordered one of the others to take Xander away. Kina knew she had to go. She knew Buffy was going to be a while, because she had seen the seven or eight other vampires that went to stop her from stop them after Willow screamed. The lead vampire came toward her. She knew that if she didn't go her friends would be killed. She slowly stood up. She might have tried to fight if she hadn't been so tired and weak, and if her friends' lives weren't depending on her cooperation. The vampire gently grabbed her. "It's time to leave. The master awaits your arrival." He said and she only nodded her head. Then she felt the cloth on her face. She smelled the strong potency of the chloroform just before everything went black.  
*** After they had dusted the last vampire, Giles, Buffy, Angel, and Justin raced over to where Kina and the others had been. They all had a feeling of what had happened before they got there. They all already had a feeling that they were too late. They got there and weren't surprised to find that nobody was there. Angel picked up a piece of cloth, and smelled it. "Its chloroform. "He said, "There is also blood on the floor." "So what are we going to do now?" Buffy asked. "We have to stop Nick before he kills Kina, or somebody else." "We know we have to stop him, but we don't know where to find him." Giles replied. Finally, after a moment or so of silence, Justin said, "I think I might know where to find them."  
*** Kina woke up bound and gagged in the same chair, and same room from her premonition. It was musty, and dark, like a basement. Though there wasn't much light, Kina could tell her friends were not across from her, and she immediately started to panic. Then seemingly out of nowhere, She heard Nick's voice saying, "Hello Kina. How nice of you to join me." Then he laughed that hideous laugh and he moved right in front of her, as she struggled to get loose. She was extremely worried about her friends. "You look worried." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Your friends are fine. I haven't killed them. Yet. If I were you I would be more worried about myself instead of my friends." He told her. He called in one of vampire henchmen and said, "Bring them in. I want her to see that I would not lie to her." The vampire did not waste time. He quickly replied, "Yes Master." And was off to get them. The vampire quickly returned. Two other vampires came in right behind him. One brought in Willow, and the other brought in Oz. They were also bound and gagged, but conscious. Kina watched the two vampires tie her friends to two of the three chairs across from her, and leave. She began to worry about Xander. A few moments later two vampires came in with Xander. Kina noticed that one of them was the leader from back at the library. Xander was bound, but not gagged. He was still bloody, and his lip looked really swollen. He struggled in vain against the vampires' grip, as they brought him over by Kina and Nick. "This one has caused us a lot of trouble. We couldn't gag him and he wouldn't tell us where she was." The lead vampire said to Nick. "It does not matter." Nick said looking at her with affection and a bit of hostility, and it scared her, "She's here now, and that's all that matters." Kina looked at Xander and silently pleaded with him, using her eyes. He obviously saw something there, because he loosened up and cooperated. The vampires took him over, tied him down, and gagged him. Nick walked over to Xander when the vampires were finished and punched him hard in the face. Xander winced in pain, and tried to call out, but couldn't because of the gag. "If you wish to live much longer, I suggest you learn to cooperate." Nick said. He walked back towards Kina who was looking at Xander because he was bleeding again. She knew that he would have a black eye from that punch. "My dear Kina." Nick said, "I love you so much. I don't know why you can't see that. But you will see very soon." He continued as he gently stroked her hair. "You see Kina, I'm going to make you mine forever. We will live together because we will be immortal. We will rule all the vampires. We will be all powerful." He said as he gently took off her gag. "What do you think of that?" He asked her. "I think you are a crazy, evil bastard." She replied. "You know what else I think? I think that if I didn't have to worry about you killing my friends, and if I wasn't tied down, I probably would have killed you by now." She finished. "You are foolish my dear Kina. I am invincible. Nothing can stop me and nothing can kill me." He called to his henchmen. "Take them to her room. You can untie and take off all of their gags. I want those three locked in the closet. Set her there on the bed, leave, and lock the door behind you. You are not to harm her, or them. Is that understood?" He said. "Yes Master." The vampires replied. "Good." Nick said turning to Kina, "I'll be up soon my dear. I'm looking forward to spending time alone with you." He laughed and walked away.  
*** 


End file.
